The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system and method for inspecting, for example, diffuser holes.
Industrial machines, such as gas turbine systems, may provide for the generation of power. For example, the gas turbine systems typically include a compressor for compressing a working fluid, such as air, a combustor for combusting the compressed working fluid with fuel, and a turbine for turning the combusted fluid into a rotative power. For example, the compressed air is injected into a combustor, which heats the fluid causing it to expand, and the expanded fluid is forced through the gas turbine. The gas turbine may then convert the expanded fluid into rotative power, for example, by a series of blade stages of the turbine. The rotative power may then be used to drive a load, which may include an electrical generator producing electrical power and electrically coupled to a power distribution grid. The turbine blades may include diffuser holes to alter the aerodynamics of the blades. The diffuser holes may be used to provide cooling to the turbine blade, to prevent Mach speeds, or other aerodynamic purposes. It may be beneficial to improve the inspection of diffuser holes.